


Будь что будет (Come what may)

by sweetNsimple



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Chris Redfield Dies In The End, Come Inflation, Drugged Leon Scott Kennedy, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucked Up, Hallucinations, He is not a major character in this story, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Infected Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Large Cock, M/M, Monster porn, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pheromones, Protective Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Psychological Drama, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Top Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: In 2017, Alexander Igorevich Kozachenko, Leon's lover, disappeared.In 2020, Leon and the B.S.A.A. were sent to Lithuania to investigate reports of a B.O.W. capable of releasing hallucinogenic pheromones that caused humans to have psychedelic experiences. This was not how Leon expected his reunion with his lover to go.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	Будь что будет (Come what may)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Mouse, Little Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719876) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0). 



> This story was inspired after reading many of AnotherAnon0's stories! That is why this story is a gift to them, even though I know they do not particularly like Chris or Leon. I kill Chris in the end, though, and Alexander is in this story, so I am hopeful that AnotherAnon0 will still get some enjoyment from this. Regardless, they inspired this strangely attractive nightmare.

Two years after the civil war in Eastern Slav Republic, Leon and Alexander somehow managed to trip into love to both of their surprise. Alexander had never thought he would care for another as much as he had adored Irina and Leon had had his strange off-and-on flirtations with Ada Wong for more than a decade.

Despite their bewildered beginning, they were good together. They were _great_. Even if most of their relationship was long-distance, they still managed to stay in contact regularly and Leon found that, maybe, he was allowed to be happy.

And then in 2017, Alexander Igorevich Kozachenko went missing. Their relationship stretching across the ocean as it did and without Leon being his emergency contact, three weeks passed before Leon even knew. By then, there was no lead to follow. No one knew who had taken Alexander or what his fate was, but Leon got the message from the universe well enough: Fuck you, Leon Scott Kennedy. No happiness for you.

It was now 2020 and the D.S.O. and B.S.A.A. were cooperating on a joint mission into Lithuania to confront a weapons dealer working with a pharmaceutical scientist. The weapons dealer was one Leon had caught back in 2011 in his first year with the D.S.O. and had gotten out on bail only five years later, only to be never seen again. Figured as much.

The duo had managed to create some sort of B.O.W. capable of releasing pheromones that caused psychedelic experiences in humans. There had been an attack in a small town where approximately fourteen civilians survived their hallucinogenic trip. The B.O.W. itself had not been caught, but several individuals with a tolerance for psychedelic drugs – to which Leon had raised a brow and chuffed – had managed to catch several blurry images of it in mid-motion and two even more unsteady video clips. The stories of the survivors ranged from completely innocent to hauntingly terrible, each being affected by the B.O.W.’s drugging presence differently. Aside from the fourteen civilians that survived the encounter, there were seven that had either been crushed or partially devoured. Autopsy results said that they also had elevated levels of serotonin, suggesting that they had been experiencing the same psychedelic trip at the time of their demise. Two of the deaths had been American tourists, prompting U.S. involvement in the form of Leon Scott Kennedy. Sitting around the briefing table with him were seven B.S.A.A. agents including the legendary Captain Chris Redfield.

Leon noted that the agents around him were giving him distinct sneers. Probably to do with the fact that they were neatly uniformed and he had decided to wear Alexander’s old cargo jacket with a holey pair of jeans. The jacket was tight around the shoulders and yet worn soft with age and ultimately utilitarian. More than that, it was sentimental.

“Alright, team.” Chris himself even glared at him as he spoke commandingly. Everything Chris did was commanding. Leon distractedly thought that the man must have been a terror in primary school given his domineering personality. “Due to the nature of this mission, everyone goes in with gas masks. Satellite imaging has found an abandoned estate within four kilometers of the town that was attacked. More than likely, this is their base of operation and where we will encounter the B.O.W. Everyone has their own comm link, everyone goes in pairs, we sweep the estate from the surrounding grounds to the top of the highest tower.” Photos taken from a bird’s eye view showed that it was a crumbling castle.

Leon already knew that he was going in alone. Technically, there was a B.S.A.A. agent assigned to team up with him. Leon had already planned to spare the soul his bad luck and send them off with another team as soon as they hit the property line.

“Any questions?” Chris asked.

“Is lunch provided?” Leon asked.

Everyone in the room shared an equally unimpressed glower.

“It’s a question,” Leon pointed out. “And a reasonable one.”

Chris, hands planted on the table, let his head swing low between his shoulders as he heaved a tired sigh. “Yeah, Leon. Lunch is after this briefing. There is an hour until takeoff and then we’re going straight to Lithuania. Any questions _relevant to the mission_?”

“How many rooms in the castle?” Leon asked, this time more helpfully.

Chris shrugged. “We don’t have any blueprints. No way to know until we scope it out ourselves.”

“A castle in Lithuania that’s been supposedly abandoned for years and no one knows what’s in it?” Leon scoffed in disbelief.

“That’s right, Kennedy,” Chris answered in a warning voice. “We don’t know what’s in it. We’re going to go find out. Are you coming with us or should the D.S.O. send a new agent?”

Leon gave the captain a dull look. “Sure. You find another D.S.O. agent with as much experience as me and I’ll let give up my spot on this mission. I missed breakfast to make this briefing.”

Chris pursed his lips tightly. “Can you at least _try_ to pretend that you care?”

“Just another day in paradise for me,” Leon told him bitterly.

Everything had begun to mean a little less to him since Alexander had gone missing.

~::~

At the property line, Leon encouraged his partner to go with a different group. It wasn’t that hard as Leon wasn’t necessarily popular with the B.S.A.A. Chris partnered with a newbie on the hopes of keeping the fresh meat alive and didn’t know that Leon was alone until their third check-in an hour and a half later when it was too late to do a damn thing about it.

“Tough luck,” Leon told a seething Chris through the comm link. Then, cheekily. “ _Over_.”

“You sonofa _bitch_ , can you try to not undermine my authority just _once_? Over!”

“Now what’s the fun in that? Over.”

The fourth and fifth check-ins were icy in tone, but altogether uneventful.

The castle was indeed rundown and abandoned. Most of the rooms were made of stone walls and floors, interspersed with spoiled carpeting alive with mold and moss and fungus. The walls dripped constantly, the candelabras on the walls were rusted and warped with time.

By hour three, someone in the lower levels of the castle discovered the bodies of the weapons dealer and the pharmaceutical scientist.

“It looks like they tore each other apart,” agent Connalee told them with disgust. “Over.”

“Either they had a lover’s spat,” Leon guessed, “or our psychedelic B.O.W. didn’t like its creators that much. Over.”

“Focus on finding the B.O.W.,” Chris snapped over the comms. “Over.”

By hour four, two groups failed to make check-in. Chris had lost his newbie almost ten minutes before after the agent had fallen through the floor unexpectedly and had perished in the tumble of rocks that had followed her.

“Find the other two teams!” Chris barked at Leon. “ _Now_!”

Leon wanted to say something like, _you forgot to say over, over,_ but this was too serious for him to start a fight about.

Leon’s first hypothesis was that the debilitated infrastructure of the castle had gotten to the others as well. He was getting a rough idea of what had happened here and he doubted that the B.O.W. was still around. It had killed its creators, escaped outside and travelled at least four kilometers away, fed on a handful of the town’s population, and could have continued in any direction from there. Nonetheless, he continued his cautious search, not only for the B.O.W., but for the missing B.S.A.A. agents.

“Maybe I should have kept Connalee with me,” he muttered to himself. After all, he seemed to be having better luck than everyone else.

What he didn’t know was that it wasn’t luck on his side. It was sentiment.

~:::~

The B.O.W. was still in the castle. Leon heard a woman scream in agony and sprinted toward the source.

~::::~

The monster was more horrific than the blurry photos could have prepared him for. It was a towering mass of dense, slick muscle overtop a humanoid frame. Its shoulders and back were covered in nodules with pinprick openings in them, and its left arm ended in a hand shaped like a rake with extremely long, pointed fingers and a wide palm.

“Jesus _christ_ ,” Leon hissed, just taking in how fucking ugly it was.

It heard him, of course, because that was his luck and the universe had it out for him. It whipped around with a _screech_ , agent Connalee crushed in its one monstrous hand. She crumpled dead to the floor as the monster turned to face him.

Its mouth was full of pointed, ragged teeth and its face had been carved to the bone, leaving it without lips, a nose, ears, or eyelids. Its eyes appeared to bulge from its naked skull, mercurial in color, and a tongue fell from its mouth that was as long as Leon’s arm from shoulder to fingertip.

Leon kept his gun raised, backing away from the B.O.W.

It appeared… hesitant for a moment. It stared at him, tongue dripping, and raised its more human hand in his direction as if to touch gently.

“I don’t think so,” Leon muttered under his breath. That thing had just crushed agent Connalee with one squeeze. Leon began open firing, aiming for the head.

A crack appeared in its skull, the creature stumbling back. It growled somewhere in its muscle-and-tendon strapped throat, but still did not falter or even attack. When another bullet struck it in the cheekbone, it snarled like a ferocious beast and at last it lunged. With a single bound, it landed directly in front of Leon and swiped at him with the skeletal claws of its left paw. Leon managed to duck back and yet the tips of those talons caught him across the face. He felt no pain, only the jerk of the claws pulling at him. Nonetheless, it was enough for him to decide without hesitation to double back and come up with a better plan than shooting at the monster with his SIG-Saur.

He retreated, darting around a hallway corner, and the creature was instantly out of sight. Leon didn’t even hear it in pursuit, and a creature that size had to make some noise even on the stone floor. _Especially_ on the stone floor where Leon’s every footstep echoed, only occasionally softened by moss and fungus-infected patches of carpet that had survived time and weather.

He was two corridors away when he allowed himself to stop and think. He expected his face to bloom in agony now that he was done running, remembering the harsh jerk of those talons, but there was still nothing.

He felt over where the creature had struck him –

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

The monster hadn’t caught his skin. Instead, it had shredded his gas mask. Whatever was in the air, it was in Leon now too. The gas mask was no good.

Furious, he threw it off. It was just deadweight now. He was going to have to rely on distance between himself and the monster to keep a clear head, which meant finding another agent – probably Chris at this point – and teaming up to take it down. He didn’t trust that he would be able to differentiate between reality and fantasy if it came down to him and the B.O.W. in close quarters.

Almost as soon as he had the thought, he heard the heavy echoing slaps of bare feet stomping toward him.

“God _damnit_!” Leon took off running, SIG in hand. He managed to run sideways, keeping guard of his back and front simultaneously. He saw the monster’s rake-like hand grip the wall as the creature made a sharp turn toward him, claws scarring the stone. Those mercurial eyes found him, tongue lashing toward him, and Leon shot a bullet straight into the dense muscle matter of its chest, for all the good it did him.

The creature _crackled_ low in its chest, pushing off the wall and stalking toward him. Leon kept running, trying to maintain any distance whatsoever, but the creature was obviously against his plans. It leaped forward, every red muscle and glossy white tendon like lace tightening and then releasing in its long legs. Leon jumped back, but the monster was still far too close for comfort.

Leon expected those rake-like claws to swipe at him again, for his body to be crushed just like Connalee’s had been, but the monster only braced itself, flexing its arms against its chest. A harsh wheeze left its lipless mouth and every pinprick in every nodule on its shoulders opened to the size of a bottlecap.

Leon didn’t see anything, didn’t smell anything, and yet, for a moment, he thought he tasted… apple pie. Cinnamon. It brought to mind, unbidden, Alexander’s favorite dessert of sharlotka.

He shot off another round and kept running. Again, the creature let him go.

He made three turns this time. He knew he did, he kept track of them. Colors were brighter, he thought. He was fine, though. He was fine.

Fuck, he wasn’t fine.

He stumbled into a corridor that he must not have been in before. The candelabras appeared polished and the carpet beneath his feet was plush and green. The brick walls glistened like they were covered in jewels.

And before him, standing, was Alexander.

Leon could only stare. “Sasha…?”

The other man’s face tempered with relief. “Малыш.” _Baby_. “Leon… You found me.”

“You’ve… you’ve been here?”

“да,” Alexander said. His voice was soft and guttural, as if he had not spoken in a long time. He wore a light grey linen button-down and pants, like sleepwear, that were clean with matching slippers. It was like Alexander had just crawled out of bed to meet him and had not been missing for years. “The men here – Засранец! – took me from my bed. One of them said that he knew you. He wanted you to suffer.” Alexander

“So… It’s like I thought. This is my fault. Everything that has happened to you is my fault.” Leon’s gun was lowed to his hip, eyes downcast.

“нет.” _No_. “This is not your fault. You would never send me here. You would never have condoned their experiments. And you are here now!” Alexander carefully came forward, weary of Leon’s despair and his firearm. “You can take me home.” Those mercurial eyes were so familiar to him, eyes he had reluctantly fallen in love with once upon a time set in a face that he knew better than his own. He had traced the rise of those cheekbones, the bridge of that nose, the bow of those thin lips and sharp eyebrows with his fingers and eyes and tongue a lifetime ago. Everything about Alexander was so painfully intimate to him.

“But what… what did they do to you?” Leon harnessed his pistol and reached out to touch. God, it had been _years_ –

Alexander stepped just out of range. “Живы бу́дем.” _We will be alive_. Another way of saying, _everything will be alright_. “We must go. Now!” He hurried away, only pausing when he realized that Leon was only staring blankly after him. “Малыш, приходите быстрей!” _Baby, come quickly!_

The agent was thinking that something about this was wrong. Alexander was… walking? The thought was only half-formed, without substance. Leon followed after him. “We have to be careful,” he told Alexander. “There’s a B.O.W. around here that just crushed one of my companions with one hand. It has the ability to cause hallucinations. I took a few shots at it and now I’m pretty sure it’s toying with me. If you can imagine, I don’t want to find out what it wants to do to me.”

“You don’t?” Alexander teased, though there was something in his voice that made Leon frown.

“I really don’t.”

“Then I will make sure that you never see… _it_. That face.”

“You’ve seen it?”

Alexander nodded affirmatively. “We are much closer than I would like. The men here, they created that monster from me.”

Leon reached out to grasp Alexander’s shoulder and yet the other man neatly sidestepped him. “Wait, Sasha, what the hell does that mean?”

“Without me, there would be no monster,” he answered. “I ask that you help me take care of it. Will you?”

“Of course,” he answered. Not only was it his job, but this was important to getting Sasha out of Lithuania safely. His tongue moved around in his mouth. Everything tasted of sharlotka. “Where are we going?” He hadn’t thought to ask sooner. Were all the candelabras lit? The hallway was so bright. It seemed that there were tiny white flowers growing out of the carpet. Without being consciously aware of doing so, he began to step over and around them, avoiding as well as he could to step on them.

“I have been here for years now,” Alexander told him. “I know this prison well.” There was bitterness in his voice when he said this.

“Then why haven’t you escaped by yourself?”

“I have,” the other man admitted. “And then I had to return.”

“Why?”

“The monster,” Alexander said simply. He looked over his shoulder at Leon. Had his eyes always been that grey? They were more silver now, almost glowing with intensity. Leon swayed toward him, meaning to hold that achingly loved face in his hands, and yet Alexander once again evaded touch.

Leon blinked and Alexander was meters away from him, watching him. “быстро, Малыш.” _Quickly, baby_. Leon set off at a jog to catch up.

“Are you okay?” Leon asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been a prisoner here for years. You look fine.”

“I do?”

Leon nodded. “You look good.”

“Ah. благодарю вас.” _Thank you._ “You look like shit.”

“You always were a romantic,” Leon drawled.

Alexander gifted him with a slight smile that then turned into a serious frown. “Have you been sad?”

Leon frowned at him.

“Without me?”

The agent turned his face away. He almost felt he could see patterns in the walls, symbols of some dead language.

“I have been sad without you too.” Alexander’s voice was low and vulnerable. “I have thought of you often.”

In the distance, Leon heard something, something almost like his name, and yet it was spoken with such a chilling timbre that every muscle in his body froze. His head swung on his neck and he saw behind them some awful conglomeration of human teeth and inky sludge given human form.

His hands flew to his firearm, disgust making his lips curl as the creature screamed his name again and fucking _ran_ at him.

“Малыш, нет!” _Baby, no_! Alexander barked at him. “быстро, сюда!” _Quickly, here!_ he took off at a dash and Leon followed as quickly as he could. The creature screeched again, ungodly fast, and it followed them through the maze-like corridors at a sprint. Leon took aim, meaning to fire over his shoulder at the monster, when he was suddenly swept off his feet. He made out the shape of long claws, and yet it was only Alexander’s arm around his waist. He was lifted close to the other man’s chest, slick and rubbery despite his linen clothing, and then Alexander _leaped_. His feet touched the ground meters away from the monster and then he leaped once more and then twice and then the monster was out of sight, not even the echoes of its screams reaching them.

“In here,” Alexander whispered raggedly into his ear. He swept them both through a heavy set of double doors and quickly shut them in. Leon was set down on his feet and the other man stepped away. “Are you alright, Малыш?”

“Am I… What just happened? What did you _do_?”

“Do not mind that!” Alexander snapped back. “Are you injured?” Those mercurial eyes stared into his. The taste of sharlotka was so strong that Leon almost had a stomachache from the sweetness of it. He smacked his tongue in his mouth a few times and belatedly realized that they were in a bedroom. “Why is it so bright in here?” he griped to Alexander.

“ _Leon_. Are you alright?”

“What?” Leon glanced back at him, frowning. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Alexander cocked his head. “What about what just happened?”

“What just happened…?” Leon turned down the double doors. “… Fuck, there was a B.O.W.!” He pressed the heel of his hand to his temple. “ _Damn it_. Sasha, I think that monster got to me. The one that… that’s made from you.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah. _Shit_. I don’t think I’m going to be much good in getting us out of here.”

Alexander only shook his head. “What is one more night in this house of terrors?”

Leon was distracted by the tiny white flowers growing around an ornate four-poster canopy bed.

Alexander followed his gaze and licked his lips. Leon noted that his tongue seemed longer than memory served and became focused on the other man once more. Alexander regarded him gravely as he stepped closer, putting them chest to chest. “I have missed you,” he told Leon. “Very much. Have you missed me?”

Leon swallowed thickly. The air was so heavy on his tongue like sugar. He was getting dizzy with it. “Yeah. Of course I have. I… I love you, Sasha. You’ve been gone.”

“Show me,” Alexander purred, his mouth next to Leon’s ear. “Show me how much you have missed me, Малыш.” _Baby_.

Leon groaned, turning his head and catching Alexander’s mouth with his. The other man’s lips were… bony? Sasha’s tongue snaked into his own mouth, so long that it slipped down his throat and Leon choked on it.

That was different. And then it was normal. Leon accepted it easily, anything to have Alexander again, and his arms came up to wrap around Alexander’s waist. The linen shirt felt wet and rubbery against his hands. A strange texture, Leon admitted to himself. And then it didn’t matter anymore because this was Alexander and Leon had missed him very much.

Sasha pushed and Leon stumbled backward to the bed. The sheets appeared pristine and yet it felt damp and spongy under him. He wondered at that, at his hair getting wet on what seemed like a clean and dry pillow, but then the wondering went away.

He felt warm and sugary sweet. His legs opened readily to let Alexander’s inhuman bulk between them. Inhuman? Alexander was only 190 cm and yet he felt gigantic between Leon’s splayed thighs, taking up so much more room than Leon recalled him doing so. Leon moaned in confusion around the tongue thrusting against his own, hands crawling up Alexander’s wide back. He felt round bumps beneath his fingertips…

Leon turned his head away, gasping. The air was so warm. They were already naked? He didn’t remember stripping, but there was definitely the sensation of claws running down his chest. Alexander’s tongue laved a path down his jaw, his clavicle, slathering each nipple. Sharp teeth nipped at him, leaving behind pinpricks of blood, and that beloved face with mercurial eyes descended toward his bellybutton and below. Leon meant to clench his hands in thick, dark hair and yet his fingers only scratched over a smooth, bony surface.

Leon closed his eyes, mouth opening in a gasp as that long tongue surrounded his dick and slurped on it.

“Sasha…” Leon swallowed thickly. “How… How are you… How are you walking?” The last time Leon had seen his lover, he had been in a wheelchair. He had been, Leon knew this.

Alexander let go of his cock only long enough to whisper, “Hush, Любимый.” _Loved one._ “Hush, Малыш.” _Baby_. “Have you not missed me? I have missed you.”

“I missed you so much.” Alexander’s one hand, so human in appearance, felt large and strange as it grasped Leon’s wrists and pushed them above his head.

“Oстаться.” _Stay_. That tongue dipped lower, twirled around his testicles, and then rolled between his buttocks. Alexander’s hands circled his thighs and pulled him as far apart as his muscles would allow, which was far. Leon was very flexible.

Leon was gasping, chest shuddering, as he felt that slick, malleable appendage slip inside of him and make itself at home. The burn of penetration very quickly wore off and Leon only felt hot inside and out, hotter as the tongue wriggled past his prostate and then rolled against the bundle of nerves.

He thought that Alexander’s hands, which _appeared_ the same size, did not _feel_ the same size. The imprint of fingers splayed across his entire right thigh while the imprint of fingers on his left thigh was comparatively much smaller.

He whined in confusion. “Sasha?”

Sasha gently shushed him once more, tongue doubling over on itself and plunging back into his wet hole. Leon grunted and his head fell back. Alexander removed his hand from Leon’s left thigh and thick, long fingers prodded at him, slipping in beside his tongue. The sheer _size_ of those digits rivaled his memory of Alexander’s dick, as impressive as it had been. He grunted as a single finger filled him up as good as any cock and rolled his hips toward the sensation. A second finger made him cry out, and the burn was almost dangerous, as if he might be torn apart. Alexander spat on his hole and a third finger pushed the saliva inside and Leon could only writhe and pant as his ass was spread open beyond what he thought possible.

“Sasha – hurts – what?”

Sasha removed his tongue and some of the pressure abated, though not much. He took out one finger and scissored Leon open with just two for a blissful few moments. “я прошу прощения.” _I am sorry_. “I have missed you very much. Does your body remember me?”

“Y-yeah,” he warbled. His thoughts were getting hazy. He felt like he was laying on a cloud. “Could never forget. I… I tried to replace you.” He admitted this with some guilt. “Never worked. No one like you.”

“I forgive you,” Alexander told him. “You had no way of knowing I was alive. That I missed you… That I survived this hell by reminding myself that you were out there, looking for me.”

Leon’s throat felt tight with shame. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Sasha. God, I’m so sorry.”

The third finger came back and his body was better prepared to take it – as well as anyone could be to take what felt like three erect penises in one hole at once. Leon _screamed_ , struggling, and yet his hands never moved from where Alexander had placed them. “Sasha – hurts?”

Alexander again shushed him. “Only a moment. I love you. I forgive you. Will you let me make you feel good? Give me permission.” He pressed his bony mouth to Leon’s hip, his belly, his ribs, his chest, and, at last, that tongue kissed Leon’s lips. “Let me in, пожалуйста.” _Please_.

Leon nodded sluggishly, tongue swirling in his mouth. Everything was sweet and warm. Colors swirled around them and it was beautiful. Alexander was beautiful, just how Leon remembered him. “How are you… your legs?”

“Do not mind that,” Alexander coaxed him. His three thick digits moved Leon’s entire body with each thrust. “Let me in?”

“I – yeah. Yes. Please. Sasha…”

Sasha smiled at him and his smile was slightly too wide, his teeth slightly too sharp. He pressed one elbow into the bed by Leon’s head, leaning in so that they were cheek to cheek, and his other hand led his erect penis to Leon’s loose hole.

Leon gargled on spit and air as Alexander’s cock, feeling larger than his fist, pushed against his ass. Only the tip sank into him for the first few thrusts and then Alexander _pushed_ –

Leon’s body struggled without conscious thought. His hands at last came up and he clawed at a slick, muscular chest, wider than his entire body, and his confusion continued to grow in a very distant part of his brain.

“I have you, Любимый.” _Loved one_. “You are with me, Малыш.” _Baby_. Alexander took one disproportionately large hand to Leon’s flagging dick and carefully tugged at him as his monstrous dick kept thrusting against him, slowly edging its way inside.

Leon sobbed, hazy eyes damp and tears clinging to brown eyelashes. He should – fight? He should – stop this? He should – something.

But his mouth tasted like sharlotka and Alexander was watching him closely with fluid, mercury eyes. He even had that furrow he got in his brows whenever he was concentrating very hard on something, lips twisted as he focused his entire being on getting his cock inside of Leon and making sure Leon enjoyed it. His tongue slipped between thin pink lips and Leon opened his own mouth, letting that versatile muscle in once more and down his throat where he gurgled and choked on it.

The world was made of mist and dancing colors and white flowers were blooming everywhere. Leon laid his hands flat against Alexander’s chest and he felt it when the other man finally sank into him entirely.

Alexander threw his head back, tongue ripping free of Leon, and an inhuman _screech_ echoed through the chambers. Leon yelled in tandem, legs squeezing around Alexander’s wide hips.

His lover dropped his head into the junction of Leon’s shoulder and neck, panting. “Do you feel me, Любимый?” _Loved one?_ “I am so deep inside of you…” That impossibly large hand drifted from Leon’s cock and pressed ever-so lightly over his abdomen before drifting off to the side.

Leon looked down his own body and saw the bulge of Alexander’s cock inside of him. With sluggish fingers, he framed the outline of Alexander’s penis with reverence. “There you are,” he said softly, hoarsely. “Big, Sasha…?”

“Very big,” Sasha agreed, though that did not answer the question Leon was trying to ask… did it? “You are home to me,” he said, and it should have sounded sweet. Except he was smiling and his teeth were too sharp, his mouth too wide, and his eyes were very round, almost bulbous, as he began to move.

Leon tried to meet his thrusts, tried to be engaged in what was going on, but Alexander was just so _large_ , in body and phallus, that Leon could barely stay _still_. A harsh growl of frustration left him as he kept moving up the bed, his body trying to fall off of Alexander’s dick, trying to push his lover’s enormous girth out of him, and Leon planted his hands on a headboard that felt damp and hollow against his palms.

“Can’t – Sasha – help?”

“Of course,” Sasha whispered harshly. He kept his one elbow by Leon’s head and his other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto his dick with bruising force. Leon hiccuped, breath pushed out of his lungs, and a feral sneer spread over Alexander’s face.

“Like this,” Sasha decided. He reared back with a last licking kiss to Leon’s lips. His other hand came around Leon’s hips. That feral smirk in place, he held Leon completely at his mercy and Leon’s body was pounded _onto_ his cock, over and over again, as if he was a fleshlight. His weight was nothing to Alexander, who simply had lifted his lower body off the bed and was fucking him fast and hard. Every thrust rammed far past Leon’s prostrate, pressing down on the gland.

“Does this feel good?” Alexander asked, every breath leaving him like a snarl. “Does it? Tell me, Малыш!” _Baby!_

“Y-yes!” Leon didn’t have to hold onto the headboard anymore. Alexander held him exactly where he wanted him. Now Leon clung to rotting wood for support. He saw swirls of red and blue and grey leaving his mouth as he gasped and wheezed, painting the canopy above him like a swirling galaxy. “Sasha!” He managed to let go of the headboard with one hand to feel Alexander’s cock inside of him, feel how it forced Leon’s body to adapt and change around its improbable size. Alexander’s hips smacked wetly against his ass, testicles like baseballs bouncing against his lower back, and Leon could only see the galaxy above him.

“Are you –” He broke off with another hiccup, his diaphragm being punched up into his chest cavity, pushing the air from his lungs, and it felt so good and so bad that he wanted to throw up.

“Am I?” Sasha prompted, and he spared a hand to keep jerking Leon off, his eyes hungrily on where his cock bulged in Leon’s abdomen. “что?” _What?_ “What am I, Любимый?” _Loved one_. His head slipped back on his shoulders, mouth open and eyes pinched shut in ecstasy. “You are so good, Leon…”

“Sasha?” Leon managed to grunt. He was spinning giddily toward his orgasm. The world was sickly sweet and vaguely spicy with cinnamon. Alexander’s hand on his cock and his penis pressing hard against his prostate without relief were pushing him toward such a high that he felt he might die.

“Да?” _Yes?_

“Are – you –” Leon hiccuped, then gurgled on his own spit. He tangled a hand in his own hair, pulling at the strands, and everything felt _good_ and _sweet_ and _colorful._ The little white flowers had formed vines over his skin with a single bloom over his heart. “Sasha?”

“Am I _what_?” Sasha growled, his pace getting harder and more sporadic, grinding deeper, and Leon knew that Sasha was close.

Leon sucked in deep breaths of air between each thrust, that cock driving rational thought from his mind. There was no escape from Alexander pushing on his prostate and he was oversensitive, throbbing and burning, and he didn’t want him to stop. He managed to put a quivering hand over Alexander’s abdomen, feeling slick and rubbery muscle clenching and unclenching over and over again as Alexander rolled his hips forward every time he rammed Leon’s body toward him.

At his light touch, Alexander stuttered to a stop. He was panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He stared down at Leon with concerned grey eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked, voice rough and guttural.

Leon licked his dry lips, chest heaving and throat cracked. “Are you Sasha?” he asked at last.

Alexander stared down at him for a very long minute, the sound of their breathing overly loud in the chamber. Leon was powerless but to squirm and push and pull, both desperate for movement and desperate to get away, speared alive on Sasha’s cock. He managed to keep his hazel eyes on those grey orbs by sheer force of will, reality eddying and breaking beyond Alexander’s head like ocean waves.

“I was,” Sasha finally said. He began to move again, albeit gently. He rocked against Leon, and Leon whined wordlessly as his body was torn down and remade to be a home for Sasha. “For you, I am,” he added, like an afterthought. “Only with you.” He crouched over Leon once more, elbows just above Leon’s shoulders to keep the agent in place. How he managed to stretch his body to be long enough to do so while Leon remained spread beneath him was beyond his mind’s ability to comprehend. Leon’s hands flopped across the bed’s surface until he managed to wrap them around Alexander’s upper arms for stability, tiny choked-out noises getting pushed out of him as his body swayed and rolled with each thrust. Sasha’s tongue slithered over his face, into his mouth, and Leon suckled on it like a phallus.

He heard waves crashing, somewhere beyond the wet sound of meat slapping together, beyond the slick noises of Alexander’s tongue moving in his mouth. Beyond his own hiccups and groans and Alexander’s huffs and growls. Between them was a cacophony of immoral little noises that altogether could not be mistaken for anything other than sex, animalistic and filthy.

And then, beyond that, a door slipping open. Slamming open? A bomb could have gone off and sounded like a murmur, for all that Leon could pay attention to anything other than his lover.

He heard, vaguely, his name. A whisper. A shout? A scream?

Alexander’s head twisted to the sound, his tongue slipping from Leon’s mouth. His sharp, ragged teeth became bared in a feral snarl. His hips rolled into Leon, just slightly upward, and Leon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, legs tightening around Alexander’s waist, and the pleasure and pain mixed together into something almost _unbearable_ …

And Alexander, looking at something else, scowled darkly. “You are _not_ welcome here…” he snarled. “Get _out_!”

Leon’s head lolled to the side, trying to understand who Alexander was talking to.

It was that monster. The one covered in teeth and sludge. Leon grunted as Sasha fucked into him as deep as he could go in three sharp jabs that felt like punches against his innards, and then went still.

Leon swallowed in a deep breath of air. “Make it… make it go away,” Leon told Sasha. “I’ll… I’ll make it go…”

“Do not worry, Любимый.” _Loved one_. Alexander bent his head over Leon, body all but crushing Leon’s into the mattress. “He will not harm you. It is me that he wants.”

“N-no…” Leon had only just gotten Sasha back. He would fight to keep his lover, he would… He wasn’t going to lose Sasha, now that he had just found him again.

He had the ludicrous thought of what that would look like, him trying to fight a monster while splayed open on Alexander’s penis.

The creature screeched, coming closer. Leon heard the crack of a pistol from somewhere unknown and tiny balls of sludge were launched from its one long arm, hitting Alexander along his side and shoulder. Alexander shouted in frustration, teeth bared, and it was clear by the look on his face that he felt nothing but hatred for this intruding B.O.W.

“Leave, Redfield,” Alexander said. Leon’s eyebrows puckered together, mouth forming the name without recognition. “He is happy here. He is happy with me. He always has been.” He began to move again, pulling his cock out till only the head was snug inside of Leon’s ass. And then, with a languid roll of his hips, he sheathed himself once more, pushing right past Leon’s prostate. Leon’s toes curled, mouth dropping open, and he let one hand claw at Alexander’s chest as the other gripped the other man’s upper arm with all the strength left in his limp body.

More sludge shots. The _crack_ like a firearm. Alexander tucked his head under his upper arm, cheek to cheek with Leon. “Now,” Alexander said. “Now, Малыш.” _Baby_. He arched suddenly, twisted his hips, and the length and mass of him inside of Leon, pushing against his prostate and organs like a fist, made Leon’s back bow off the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he _screamed_. His orgasm overcame him, snapping the tension in his abdomen and setting off fireworks in his blazing mind.

With an inhuman _roar_ , his insides became searing hot and drenched as Alexander came impossibly deep within him. And he kept _cumming_. Leon whimpered, body writhing, and he could still hear the _crack! Crack!_ Of a firearm coming from the monster, the creature now screeching with unparalleled rage and horror.

“So good, Любимый.” _Loved_ _one_. “Я так тебя люблю.” _I love you so much._ Alexander licked at his neck and shoulder. Leon’s belly looked like he had swallowed a small balloon, bloated with seed. The discomfort made Leon moan. “You did so well. You took me so well.”

Leon’s body jerked and pain bloomed a second later. “O-ow…” It had felt like the bite of a tiny insect, and then it felt like more. Leon weakly moved a hand down his side and his fingers became slick with wetness. The _crack!_ Of an unseen firearm had died to a desolate _click_.

Leon lifted his hand to his face and saw that there was blood. “Sasha?” His head rolled up toward his lover, as if Sasha could explain this to him.

Sasha’s mercurial eyes were wide and shocked, his mouth gaping open. His own hand drifted down Leon’s side, as if in disbelief, and he found the same wound beneath Leon’s ribs.

Even the creature had fallen silent.

Sasha’s eyes, still wide, filled with unbearable rage as he turned his head to look at the monster.

When the monster spoke, Leon could understand his words this time. “I-I’m sorry, Leon, I’m sorry, I – I wasn’t aiming for you.”

Leon squinted at him. “C-Chris?”

“I’m so sorry…”

~::~

Chris heard the noises of pain and torture long before he found the double doors. He couldn’t even fathom what was happening in that room, having already come across the broken bodies of three agents already. He suspected that he would find Leon on the other side of the door with the B.O.W., and he recalled how quickly the monster had leaped away with the D.S.O. agent when Chris had started giving chase.

He slammed his shoulder into the door, busting it wide open. His pistol at the ready, he took in the room and was – incapable of understanding what he was seeing.

He saw the scene like snapshots out of a photo album, his mind unable to take in everything all at once.

He saw Leon’s cargo jacket tossed over a broken bedside table. Other clothing thrown about, ripped to veritable shreds.

He saw the B.O.W. crouched on a decrepit, moldy mattress set in a rotting canopy frame. It was almost three meters tall and its body made the large mattress look small. It was pink and red, dense muscle and glossy white tendons without skin stretched over its immense figure, leading up to a naked skull. There were bumps all over its shoulder and back with holes in them.

In another snapshot, he saw that the B.O.W. was humping something. Its hips were rocking down into a comparatively tiny body.

A fourth, and he realized that the pale body beneath the B.O.W. was Leon Scott Kennedy.

A fifth, and he saw, in the gap between their bodies, that something was _moving_ inside of Leon, something so large that it almost seemed to bump up against the cage of Leon’s ribs.

A sixth and he realized that what he was hearing were the sounds of wet and sloppy sex, hiccups and punched-out groans and growls and whimpers.

No – couldn’t be sex.

The monster was _raping_ Leon.

“LEON!” Chris screamed through his gas mask, breathing so fast and hard that he was fogging up the goggles. “LEON!”

The monster’s head snapped in his direction. Bulbous eyes set in lidless sockets and sharp, jagged teeth in a lipless mouth – Chris took in these details suddenly. Its hips stuttered to a halt, flush against Leon’s ass, and the bulge in Leon’s abdomen suddenly occurred to him to be the monster’s penis.

The monster’s mouth opened wide, tongue lolling out, and the B.O.W. _roared_ at Chris in wordless possessive rage. Its hips plunged repeatedly into Leon’s limp body with wet, slapping echoes. Leon grunted beneath the force of the monster, and then both went still. Chris felt bile in his throat, shock and disgust and something dark and ugly bubbling in his belly and chest.

He heard Leon’s small, broken voice from beneath the sheer mass of the monster. “Make it… make it go away…. I’ll… I’ll make it go…”

Chris felt despair clog in his throat. He couldn’t even imagine what was going on in Leon’s head just then, the brave agent so violated and abused. Could Chris save his mind, much less his body?

The monster _hissed_ , a crackling noise vibrating out of its throat. It bent its head over Leon, body all but crushing Leon’s into the mattress. The crackling, hissing noises continued.

Chris forced himself forward, firearm pointed, and he began unloading every single fucking bullet he had into that monster. The B.O.W. shouted in frustration, teeth bared, and it was clear by the look on its face that it felt nothing but hatred for Chris.

It _screeched_ once more at Chris, long and deafening in the bedroom chamber. And then, horrifically, it began to move again, even as Chris kept shooting at it. He was unable to do little more but watch as it pulled its cock out till only the head was inside of Leon’s ass. The size of its organ made Chris’s insides tighten with bile and discomfort. The fucker had to be the size of Chris’s forearm at the least. Leon’s internal organs had to be bruised if not destroyed. And then, with a languid roll of its hips, it sheathed itself once more, hips flush to Leon’s buttocks. Chris could see Leon’s toes curl over the monster’s waist, mouth dropping open just behind the monster’s forearm as if he meant to scream. In what had to be horrible pain and a desperate plea for escape, Leon clawed at the monster’s chest with a hand while pushing at one of the monster’s upper arms with his other.

Chris kept shooting, feeling powerless. It was the only ammunition he had and he was convinced Leon would not survive if he left to try and find something more powerful. He had a hopeless thought that he might have to start hitting the thing with his bare fists soon. His bullets lodged in dense muscle without serious injury and the creature’s only response was to tuck its head beside its upper arm, coming cheek to cheek with Leon. It hissed and crackled more, tone so gentle that Chris could barely hear it over the _crack! Crack! Crack!_ Of the pistol.

At last, the monster arched, twisted its hips, and Chris was forced to watch as Leon’s back bowed off the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he _screamed_. Chris had seen Leon be thrown at solid cement walls without a peep, and this scream ran straight down Chris’s spine.

With an inhuman roar, the monster appeared to reach its climax. Leon whimpered beneath the beast, body writhing, and Chris replaced his magazine, refusing to stop shooting. The creature ignored him entirely, crackling and hissing by Leon’s face.

With a flash of blinding horror, Chris thought that the monster was about to start eating Leon now that it had used the agent’s body for its own pleasure.

Chris’s next shot missed its target, such strong adrenaline coursing through him that his hands momentarily went numb. He heard that final _crack!_ almost a moment after Leon’s wet, heaving body jerked. Red blossomed over his side beneath his ribs.

Chris reflexively pulled the trigger for the last time, only to be met with a useless _click_. He was out. He had no ammo left.

Chris heard a tiny, frail “O-ow…”

Leon weakly touched his bleeding side and brought his fingers between him and the monster. “Sasha?” His voice was feeble. The name was… confusing.

Chris knew that Leon had once been in love with a man he called Sasha…

 _No_! Leon wasn’t wearing his gas mask. He didn’t see a monster, he saw his deceased lover!

Chris’s revulsion grew exponentially. That B.O.W. had taken full advantage of Leon’s drugged mind. Did Leon even understand the amount of damage he had taken?

The monster’s hand drifted down Leon’s side, as if in disbelief, and it gently found Leon’s wound.

It fell deathly silent. Lidless eyes filled with unbearable rage, it turned its head to glare hatefully at him.

Chris swallowed thickly, understanding that he had just failed in many different ways. “I-I’m sorry, Leon, I’m sorry, I – I wasn’t aiming for you.”

Leon squinted at him, eyes unfocused as if he could not even see him. “C-Chris?”

“I’m so sorry…”

The monster’s mouth opened on a low growl that built into a hissing screech and it grew into a deafening _roar_ that made Chris slap his hands over his ears, gun clattering uselessly to the ground.

Chris watched as the creature removed itself from Leon, an unholy amount of semen splashing out of Leon’s ruined body. The B.O.W. put one foot on the ground and then the other, standing tall and imposing in front of the bed, in front of _Leon_ , as if it meant to protect the human.

He hated the sight of the monster’s dick slipping back into a sheath, like he was some kind of fucked up horse, leaving it once again to look sexless. Thing wasn’t sexless, it was a _sexual predator_.

Chris lifted his fists, preparing to fight. Not just for himself, but for whatever was left of Leon after that nightmarish trauma.

The monster again _roared_. Its one rake-like hand splayed wide, claws curled in, and its other overly large hand was balled into a fist.

The monster leaped at him and Chris… Chris didn’t live long after that.

~::~

Leon awoke with his torso on fire, white bandages over his side. His abdomen was cramping something awful and the muscles of his ass and legs were spasming.

Gingerly, he sat up, a hand curling over the bandages, wincing as his extremely sore buttocks was taxed by the motion. He managed to lift his head through incredible effort and found that he was sitting on some sort of medical examination bed set in a room with one side fit with an observation window.

“доброе утро.” _Good morning._

Leon turned his head. In the doorway leading between the examination room and the observation room was Alexander. The man again wore soft linen clothing and slippers, his mercurial eyes gentle on Leon. “How do you feel?”

The taste of sharlotka was heavy and sweet on his tongue. “Like I got fucked,” he answered hoarsely, barely a voice at all. “And then shot.”

Alexander came forward. One disproportionately large hand caressed Leon’s face. “Both true,” he answered carefully.

“The B.O.W.,” Leon began. “What happened?”

Sasha leaned into him, tongue licking over Leon’s lips. “I took care of it. No worries, Любимый.” _Loved one._

Leon looked around them. “Are we still… still in the castle?”

“да.” _Yes_. “Is it so bad, to be here with me?”

“I need to get you home.”

Alexander carefully brushed Leon’s hair out of his face with his knuckles. “Ah, Милый.” _Darling_. “We are home.”

“We… we are? This isn’t…”

Sasha pressed his bony lips to Leon’s forehead. “We are,” he assured the agent. “Are you not happy here?”

Leon looked up at him with hazy hazel eyes, eyes that failed to see the rotting walls, the shattered display window, the soggy and overgrown floors and hanging cobwebs. Through his eyes, everything was good and clean and Sasha was human and handsome.

“I’m happy with you,” Leon said.

“Then be with me.”

Leon leaned into his lover’s embrace, feeling that linen was somehow slick and rubbery under his cheek. “Okay, Sasha. Будь что будет.” _Come what may. Whatever shall be, will be._

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, I am pretty sure that Leon and Alexander are not actually true to their character in this story. However, Leon is my go-to and Alexander is also my go-to and I was determined to create this story one way or another. Please let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
